Deshaan (Online)
Deshaan is the southern region of Morrowind bordering Shadowfen in Black Marsh. Its fertile, ash-enriched plains surround the Tribunal Temple, the center of Dunmeri culture. A significant portion of Ashlanders can be found in the south and center of the region, such as in Muth Gnaar and Ghost-Snake Vale. The city of Mournhold is located in Deshaan, the center of Dunmeri culture, the location of the Tribunal Temple, and the capital of the Ebonheart Pact, as well as the capital of Morrowind. An Akaviri army entered Deshaan in 2E 572 in the hopes of sacking Mournhold. However, they were met by an army led by Almalexia herself and were driven back to Stonefalls. As the battle raged on, a Nord army led by Wulfharth the Ash-King and Jorunn the Skald-King caught up with the invaders and hoped to take revenge on the Akaviri for sacking the city of Windhelm. This was the first time a Nord army had entered Morrowind since the Battle of Red Mountain. A fourth army of Argonian Shellbacks led by a trio of Argonian battlemages entered the fray, and the three combined armies drove the Akaviri led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal into the sea near the city of Ebonheart, where they drowned by the thousands. The group dungeon Darkshade Caverns is located in the southeast of Deshaan. Locations Capital *Mournhold Settlements *Malak's Maw *Muth Gnaar *Narsis *Quarantine Serk *Selfora *Shad Astula *Silent Mire *Tal'Deic Fortress *Tribunal Temple *Vale of the Ghost Snake Boss Locations *Caravan Crest *Dire Bramblepatch *Druitularg's Ritual Altar *Grove of the Abomination *Mabrigash Burial Circle *Short-Tusk's Hillock Crafting *Avayan's Farm *Berezan's Mine *Lake Hlaalu Retreat Dolemens *Lagomere Dolmen *Redolent Loam Dolmen *Siltreen Dolmen Dungeons *The Corpse Garden *Knife Ear Grotto *Lady Llarel's Shelter *Lower Bthanual *Taleon's Crag *Triple Circle Mine Public Dungeons *Forgotten Crypts Group Dungeons *Darkshade Caverns Landmarks *Coiled Path Landing *Hlanii's Hovel *House Dres Farmstead *Old Ida's Cottage *Redoran Pier *Shrine to Saint Rilms *Smuggler's Slip Mines *Deepcrag Den Mundus Stones *The Lord *The Mage *The Tower Ruins *Bthanual *Eidolon's Hollow *Mzithumz *Obsidian Gorge *Shrine of Saint Veloth Wayshrines *Eidolon's Hollow Wayshrine *Ghost Snake Vale Wayshrine *Mournhold Wayshrine *Muth Gnaar Hills Wayshrine *Mzithumz Wayshrine *Obsidian Gorge Wayshrine *Quarantine Serk Wayshrine *Selfora Wayshrine *Shad Astula Wayshrine *Silent Mire Wayshrine *Tal'Deic Grounds Wayshrine *West Narsis Wayshrine Quests Redolent Loam *A Letter For Deshaan *Bad Medicine *Proprietary Formula *Race For the Cure *The Llodos Plague *For Their Own Protection *Unwanted Guests *Fighting Back *Ratting Them Out *A Timely Matter *Hiding in Plain Sight *Tracking the Plague *Death Trap *Payback *Plague Bringer *Burning Revenge *Challenge the Tide *Dissonant Commands *The Dungeon Delvers *Honor Bound *Intruders in Deshaan *The Light Fantastic *Mechanical Murder *The Medallions of Saint Veloth *The Naked Nord *Nothing Left to Waste *Oath Breaker *Ritual of Anguish *That Which Matters Most *You Have to Break a Few Lagomere *Message to Mournhold *A Favor Returned *The Mournhold Underground *The Seal of Three *By Invitation Only *Carving Cuttle *Cultural Exchange *Remembering Risa *School Daze *Search and Rescue *A Service for the Dead *Trade Negotiations *The Trial of the Ghost Snake *Vengeance of the Oppressed *Vision Quest Siltreen *Chasing the Magistrix *Restless Spirits *Rescue and Revenge *A Saint Asunder *Healing Hearts *Into the Mouth of Madness *Motive for Heresy *The Judgment of Veloth *Bad Soldiers *A Blow for Order *Cold-Blooded Vengeance *A Fair Warning *The Ravaged Village *Rules and Regulations *The Saving of Silent Mire *The Soldier's Alibi *Strange Guard Beasts *Supply Run *What Lies Beneath *The Wounds in the World *Onward to Shadowfen Darkshade Caverns *Mine All Mine *What Was Lost Characters Mournhold Narsis Shad Astula Others (Temporary list) *Acolyte Krem *Avos Llaren *Belderi Llenim *Benae Andoril *Carth Northwind *Dira Falen *Guard Lieutenant Silen *Ithis Omalor *Mage Vendras *Nardis *Nedasilf Too-Bold *Ordinator Kilao *Overseer Melur *Quartermaster Viiron *Selma *Slips-Through-Fingers *Smells-Like-Guar *Vrali Gallery Deshaan Screenshot.jpg|Wayshrine in Deshaan Deshaan Map.jpg Deshaan Loading Screen.png|Loading screen Deshaan Crafting Loading Screen.png|Loading screen Deshaan Quests Loading Screen.png|Loading screen Group of Waterfalls at Lake Amaya Basin.png|Group of Waterfalls at Lake Amaya Basin Appearances * * ** ** de:Deshaan es:Deshaan (Online) ru:Дешаан (Online) sv:Deshaan da:Deshaan Category:Online: Morrowind Locations Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact